Edward's Cold
by JuliIsMe
Summary: When Renesmee gets a cold, Edward's last resort is Mindless Behavior.


**Another Twilight story, thanks to gaaragirl202 and my cold. (See, colds ARE good for something.) I hope you enjoy!**

Renesmee sneezed. Vampires weren't supposed to be sick, but they got colds from time to time. Renesmee sneezed again. To a vampire, a cold is a flu to the rest of us.

"Daddy, I feel like I'm dying." Renesmee said, in her sweet five year old voice.

"Swettie, I doubt it's that bad." Edward said, staying away from his daughter.

"Comon, Edward. You're afraid of a cold?" Bella asked.

"YEAH! Have you ever had a vampire cold?" Edward asked.

"Edward, you never get sick." Bella said.

"Yeah. When I DO I feel terrible!" Edaward said. He immatated a dead person.

"Comon. Stop being so over dramtic." Bella said.

Renesmee laid still. "I FEEL LIKE CRAP!" She screamed.

"RENESMEE!" Edward said.

"It's true." Renesmee said.

"Who taught a five year old to cuss?" Bella asked. Edward shyly rasied his hand.

"EDWARD!" Bella said.

"Daddy taught me a lot of other words too." Renesmee said, suddenly feeling MUCH better.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah. He says them all the time!" Renesmee said. Bella turned towards Edward.

"Whowantstohearasong?" Edward asked quickly, grabbing his paino.

"Sure." Bella said.

_[Spoken:] Dang, we text each other a lot._

_[Verse 1:]_

_Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me. She hit me all the time, she be texting me. Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me. She hit me all the time -_

_[Spoken:] Yo Prod, let 'em know._

_When I say hey, then you say what's up? And I'll be like baby, do you miss me? When you say yes, then I'll say ditto. Then you hit me back, with the less than symbol number three._

_[Hook]_

_I got a clue how you feel for me. 1-4-3 a smiley with a wink. That's how you feel baby that's what's up. A hundred forty characters, is more than enough._

_[Chorus]_

_Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me. I know I'm on her mind even when we don't speak. Say, my girl, my girl, she loves me. She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh. She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh. She hit me all the time - She text me all the time_

_[Verse 2:]_

_When you say yo, then I'll say hey love. You hit me with a sad face, what I do? I hit you with a question mark. You send me back a J slash K, said I'm just playing with you._

_[Hook]_

_I got a clue how you feel for me. 1-4-3 a smiley with a wink. That's how you feel baby thatt's what's up. A hundred forty characters is more than enough._

_[Chorus]_

_Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me. I know I'm on her mind even when we don't speak. Say, my girl, my girl, she loves me. She hit me all the time, my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh. She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh. She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like -_

_[Bridge:]_

_She text me after school, she do it like it's homework. Up in the salon, she do it like it's homework. My girl's in love, I think I'm in love. I wonder what she texted now._

_[Spoken:] Oh, oh, let me get it Prod._

_[Rap]_

_Me and my girlfriend, we go out every weekend. We just two love birds , that's why we're always tweeting. I tell her all my secrets, she tell me all of hers. When we get off the phone, she say, "No you hang up first!" My girl is my universe, I am so in love with her. All the money in the world couldnt compare to what my shawty's worth. They call me Double R, from mindless behavior . Oh, thats my girl calling. I'll holla at you later!_

_[Chorus]_

_Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me. I know I'm on her mind even when we don't speak. Say, my girl, my girl, she loves me. She hit me all the time, my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh. She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh. She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like - (x2)_

_[Spoken:] Don't forget to text me girl, at (323) 319-6060_

_There's the number, MB y'all._

Bella turned towards Edward.

"Is that a good song to sing around a five year old?" She asked.

"Why not" Edward asked.

"Don't you think that's kind of inappropriate?" Bella asked.

"Maybe?" Edward said.

Bella started chasing him around.

**I hope you liked it, it was supposed to be cutesie. Hope you liked it, please review**


End file.
